Attrapez les tous, Bleach!
by Shirokuro109
Summary: Et si on s'amusait un peu avec tout ce beau monde? Et si on les mélangeais à un pokémon respectif? Venez lire les malheurs d'Ichigo ; ! crossover, pour les pokémon. Yaoi Ichigo X pleins!


**Titre**: Attrapez-les tous, Bleach!

**Résumé**: Et si on s'amusait un peu avec tout ce beau monde? Et si on les mélangeais à un pokémon respectif? Venez lire les malheurs d'Ichigo ;) !

**Pairing**: Probablement plein de couple avec des Ichigo Uke ( Ichigo Uke un jour, Ichigo Uke toujours!)GNYAHAHAHAAHAHAH  
Mais pour celui-ci, j'ai eu le goût d'un KenniXIchi.

**Note**: oui je sais le titre est laid... Oui je sais il y a plein de fautes... bon vous savez je continue pas vraiment treath, mais vous connaisser surment le syndrôme de J'ai-plein-d'idée-mais-qui-n'ont-pas-rapports-avec-mes-fiction-déjà-postés, ben c'est ce que j'ai... et voici un petit délire que j'ai pensé à 4 heure du matin et que j'ai débuté 14 heure plus tard ( si mes calcul sont bon xD bref à 18:30...) et que j'ai continué par la suite, quoi!

**NOTE²**: Je tiens à précisé que Ichigo à les cheveux comme dans les chapitres DECIDE du manga, et que Zaraki est comme dans l'arc Fullbring.

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes!

* * *

Ichigo se promenait puis, son badge indiqua un hollow. Il couru au shunpo alors vers cette endroit. Rukia avait déjà tuer le hollow.

«Oï, Rukia! Ça fait longtemps!  
- Tu dis!» sourit Rukia.

Ils parlèrent un moment avant que la soul society les demandes tout les deux.

* * *

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que ça sois si urgent? demanda Rukia au Capitaine commandant.  
- Hytsugaya Taicho à trouvé ceci dans son bureau, nous voulons savoir si vous connaissez cela, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dit Yamamoto en lui montrant... une poke ball.  
-Euh beh c'est une poke ball d'un anime que j'écoutais lors de mon enfance... Mais je vois pas comment ça ce fait que ça soit à la soul society, Ce questionna Ichigo en redonnant la balle à Genryusai.  
- Bon eh bien, Kurotsuchi Taicho, examiner cet objet et ramener moi les détails du comment ce fait-il. Sortez tous, maintenant!» fini-il en soupirant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tards...

Ichigo se sentait bizzare, il avait mal un peu partout et avait souvent le tournis, puis lorsqu'il eu les nouvelles de la Soul Society, du pourquoi ce fait-il par Rukia, il avait les yeux rond comme des billes.

«Euh attend! Tu voudrais dire que les gens qui touche cette foutu balle se transforme en hybride quelque jours plus tard, dépendant de où il l'on touché? Tu ris de ma gueule là! s'exclama Ichigo.  
- J'rigole pas, mon cher! J'suis contente de pas l'avoir touché! J'ai déjà jouer à ce truc là... Pokémon, c'est marrant quand tu sais c'est lequel qu'est devenu à moitier l'un de tes amis, surtout que presque tout le monde la pris! Si tu verrais Renji! En fait j'ai oublier de te dire que ''vous'' pouvez vous transformer en ce pokémon aussi, ça à l'air efficace surtout pour les volatile ou les sol...  
-t'est jalouse? dit sarcastiquement Ichigo.  
- NON! enfin bref, Je t'avertis de pas aller là bas, la force spirituel de la Soul Society augmente la vitesse de la croissance du pokémon... En plus tu la touché à l'endroit la plus rapide de croissance... le bouton...  
-Eh merde! c'est vrai... alors en bref ''on'' est des... poke-garou? Ça sonne mal je trouve...» fini désespéré, le rouquin.

Rukia demanda à Renji de venir visiter Ichigo, il accepta, ennuyé par tout les gens qui se foutait de sa gueule, qu'il répondit alors.

* * *

Arrivé chez les Kurosaki, Renji se faufila dans la chambre du roux par la fenêtre.

« Hey Ren- AHAHAHAHAHAH! s'exclama Ichigo  
- TA GUEULE ( en arrière font: AAHAHAHAHAH... ma yeule aussi...en fait c'était les rire d'ichigo mais ça pourrait coresponde à moi aussi...c'comme vous voulez).  
- Mais merde y'a de quoi en rire, tu perd toute crédibilité comme ça, avec une queue-... ( suplémentaire... ok, *sort*)  
- Attend t'as pas tout vu! Renji s'il te plait! supplia Rukia à Renji.  
-hhhm...» soupira le rouge.

Puis Renji se transforma en son pokémon respectif. ( désolé mais fallais trop xDD!)

« AHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! c'est encore plus marrant! AHAHAHAHAHAH! un MAGMAR! s'écria le rouquin.  
- Je t'ai dit TA. GUEULE. Épuis toi, j'ai hâte de voir! Tu les connait bien d'ailleur t'est Pokémon! dit Renji.  
- Mes soeur écoute ça et les jeux son bien, ça te dérange?  
- non... enfin bref moi je les connait car on a tous reçu un livre avec cette malédiction», fini Abarai.

Renji redevena ''normal'' et ils discutèrent un peu avant que Renji et Rukia s'en aille à la Soul Society pour prendre des nouvelles si cette malédiction est guérissable. Pendant ce temps Ichigo alla manger. Alors qu'il était revenu à sa chambre, Rukia lui sauta dessus et lui cria dessus(ça fait beaucoup de ''dessus'' vous ne trouvez pas xD?).

«POURQUOI J'SUIS COMME ÇA MOI AUSSI ALORS QUE J'Y AI PAS TOUCHER!  
-Euhhhh baaaahh... au fait t'est lequel, juste par curiosité, promit je ris pas de toi si c'est un pokémon comme lui de Renji! » prévena Ichigo, un peu sonné.

Puis pour être plus évident, elle se transforma.  
« Oh! Artikodin( j'aime mieu les nom en anglais sauf pour roucool et ses évo' mais bon... tant qu'a être parti...), euh j'commence à avoir froid là...humhum.  
- Beh tu voulais voir alors tu vois », dit-elle en se ramenant à sa forme ''humaine''.

Elle reçut alors un message de la Soul Society. Elle le lu et se découragea.

« Urahara a été autorisé d'examiner la balle et il a dit à la Soul Society que tout ceux qui avait été en contacte avec une personne en phase de ''mutation'' se verra aussi maudit. Mais Ça ne marche que sur les gens ayant une asser forte pression spirituel pour supporter une telle malédiction.  
- Ça explique tout alors...» murmura le rouquin.

Rukia s'en alla alors à la Soul Society apres avoir rendu visite à Ichigo des nouvelles de ceux-ci.

Le badge d'Ichigo clignota alors. il parti pour le prendre mais, il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Rukia. Ça voudrait dire qu'il serait maudit en tant que shinigami et non humain, alors il se verrait comme ça... Une image de Renji lui passa par la tête, pour mieu qu'il sois pas un magmar! Puis trop curieux il prit son badge et laissa aux shinigamis le faible hollow. Il alla se voir dans le miroir lorsque devenu shinigami. Noctali... Les même oreilles, même queue, deplus il avait les anneaux qui scintillent tout comme Noctali, sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'anneau du front.

Le soleil était coucher et, on voyait très bien les ovale et les lignes des anneaux avec la lumière reflétant sur la lune. _Bon du calme au moin t'est pas un magmar..._ pensa Ichigo. Puis c'est là que ce décide Rukia de revenir pour l'avertir de quelque chose d'encore plus problématique, enfin, pour lui...  
Ils essaya rapidement de cacher sa queue et ses oreilles.  
« Ichigo, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... finit-elle de plus en plus bas.  
- Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? aller c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle!  
- Oh alors fallais seulement que tu sois en shinigami pour que l'on puisse voir ta transformation, dit-elle en se croisant les bras sous sa petite poitrine.  
- Je suis autant pas subtile? Questionna le rouquin en enlevant ses main de ses oreilles.  
-oui... Bon j'voulais seulement te dire que tu ne peut plus retourner dans ton corps humain avec cette malédiction.  
- Merde... Jura Ichigo.  
- Yamamoto Genryusai m'a envoyé un papillion des enfers pour t'ammener à la Soul Society, pour que tout ceux infecté reste ensemble.  
-Urahara lui?  
- Il n'a pas été touché car le malheur avait déjà survenu».

* * *

Après être arrivé à la Soul Society, Yama-jii, qui lui son pokémon était Roitiflam, lui ordonna d'aller habiter la 6eme division, la 11eme était trop dangereuse...

Ichigo alla alors demander à Renji de l'héberger, riant un peu encore de la gueule de Renji le magmar...héhé. Le rouge était un peu jaloux d'Ichigo la dessus...

C'est alors en allant dans sa nouvelle chambre pour un temps non déterminé qu'il se demanda comment eux on fait pour se transformer.  
« Oï Renji, comment tu fais pour te transformer?  
- c'est comme l'énergie spirituel, sauf que là, c'est question des pouvoirs du pokémon», dit Renji, lassé de tout ça.

Ichigo essaya donc, sans succès... Puis il continua jusqu'à en être trop fatigué.

* * *

Le lendemain...

Ichigo alla se reposer dans les source d'eau chaude de la 6eme division quand Byakuya arriva alors.

« Tien tien, si nous avons pas un Macronium! s'exclama Ichigo( j'aime beaucoup maconium héhé :D Fallait l'intégrer!).  
- vous les connaissez vos Pokémon, Kurosaki. dit Byakuya d'un ton froid, comme à l'habitude.  
- Et puis?» sourit-il.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, puis Ichigo se détendit et, sans le savoir, s'avait transformer grâce à la tranquillité de son esprit. Quand il commençait a se noyer, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait( y'était temps -'). Il sauta de la source en un bon en se rendant compte qu'il s'était transformer.

« Tu n'avais jamais essayer de te transformer? lui demanda Kuchiki.  
- Jamais été capable, réponda Ichigo, boudeur. Hey mais, comment je vais faire pour revenir a ma vrai forme moi!  
- Ne panique pas. Si tu t'est transformer lorsque ton esprit étais paisible alors il te faut seulement le calme dans ton esprit.  
-Ah ouais, c'est logique...»

Il essaya mais n'arriva à rien.

«... Je crois que je suis maudit. Je suis incapable de revenir à moi même!  
- Eh bien attend une ou deux journée, tu a peut-être trop de tension a cause de cette nouvelle forme, de plus que tu est nul pour la pression spirituel... faudrait que avant de contrôler tes pouvoir de pokémon, stabiliser ceux de shinigami.  
- Merci pour l'encoragement, Byakuya...»

Et c'est de ce pas qu'il se rendit, chambranlant, vers la maison de Renji. Disons que courir à quatre pattes la première fois n'est pas évident.

* * *

POV Ichigo

Eh merde j'ai faim... et comment je fais pour manger moi maintenant? RAH! Tempis pour la porte de Renji, il se la mettra où que je pense sa foutu porte traditionnel*! Alors je défonçe la porte et passe en trottant comme si de rien était. Bon maintenant trouver comment ouvrir les armoirs...j'aurais dû demander à Byakuya quelque chose à manger... Ah ben tien, il y a un panier de fruits! Hum, pas si mal les fruits!

Bon, Qu'est-ce que je fait maintenant.

« KUROSAKIIIIIIIIII!»

Puis la fenêtre se fit défoncer par un malade mentale sous le nom de Zaraki Kenpachi. Oh bordel, pas lui en plus! Je suis vraiment, mais foutument maudit! Bon, là c'est pas moi qui paie la fenêtre! Eh puis ce malade aurait pu passer par la porte... qui n'est plu d'ailleur.

« Aller, vien te battre Kurosaki! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH uheumeh uheuh... ( XD)»

Je le regarde alors avec des yeux rond. non mais, ce malade s'étouffe! le nombre de fois que je l'ai vu ''rire'' hum hum, il ne s'est jamais étouffé. Bon c'est pas que c'est important mais faut que je me sauve!

« Fait pas ta mauviette, Kurosaki! Rapelle moi que t'es un homme! HYAHAHAH!  
- Lâche moi bordel de malade! J'suis coincé dans cette forme vien pas me demander de te battre! Dis-je alors qu'il me prenait par la queue ( euh elle de Noctali héhé... bande de pervers(e)!).  
- Alors faisons un match!  
-EINNNN MAIS TU DÉLIRE!»

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...( qui en fait n'en n'était qu'une...)

¬Tan tan tan tan tan TAN! ta tan tan tan tan TAN¬ ( musique de combat dans super smash bros stade pokémon xD bon ok je le fais vraiment mal...)

« T'est vraiment fou, Kenpachi! dis-je en soufflant.  
- On sera égale car je ne sais pas me servire de mes pouvoir non plus! HYAHAHAHAAHAHAH! ALLEZ, GOO! HYAHAHAHAHH! Attaque le premier! on verras bien si t'est capable de me toucher!»

En même temps, il m'aide pas. Disons que je n'avais pas regardé la queue bleu, les oreilles bleu ainsi que les genres de pique sur ses mains... Bref, que son pokémon était Lucario! j'suis. complètement. dans. la. bordel. de merde! Tentons notre chance quand même...

Fin POV Ichigo

( pour savoir les attaques et tout, reféré vous sur ce site : **pokebip . com** !)

Ichi:*Jet de sable*

« Aïe mes yeux! Pour quelqu'un de prévoyant comme toi, t'est surprenant, Ichigo!»

Ken:*Aurasphere*

Et après 2-3 coup... SBAM! Ichigo tombe par terre et nous voyons ainsi le WIN en gros, zoom sur Kenpachi! (délire...)

« HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! C'était amusant, Kurosaki!  
- C'est drôle moi je trouve pas, tien!» Dit Ichigo, par terre, essayant de se relever.  
( Bon je sais c'était pas long mais je voulais pas rester là à fouiller les attaque sur le site et passer 3 heure pour ce petit bout là XD)

Kenpachi pris alors Ichigo, qui lui, était surprit et regarda Zaraki en lui gueulant de le lâcher. Sur ce, Kenni s'en alla avec un noctali dans les mains, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, les pattes, avec des pensé perverse.

POV Kenpachi

J'aimerais bien voir Berry en humain... héhé, c'est qu'il doit être mignon! Houla... moi qui dit mignon? NOOOONNNN c'est le pokémon qui fait ses effet, oui c'est ça! Mais attend... c'est quoi là cette attirance envers poils de carrote tout d'un coup? Y a des hormones suplémentaire de la malédiction qu'on m'a pas fait savoir là...

J'alla donc à mes appartement, déposa, ou plutôt lança, hum hum, le rouquin sur mon lit tout juste acheter avant cette putain de malédiction. Il vien du monde réel. disons que leur lit sont plus confortable qu'un futon!

« Maintenant on va pratiquer ta transformation, c'est claire? m'écriais-je.  
- oui capitiane! me répondit-il de peur.  
- Bien!» Dis-je en redevenant ''normal''.

Fin POV Kenpachi

Après des heures d'entraînements, Ichigo commençait à comprendre. Et deux minutes après la fin de l'entrainement de cette journée, s'endormit d'épuisement. Kenpachi lui, trop content, le déposa- pour de vrai cette fois-ci - sur le matelas de son lit. Le rouquin était toujours en Noctali. Zaraki envoya un papillion des enfers aux capitaine commandant et à Renji, disant qu'il s'occupais personellement du rouquin, et présica que non, il ne le bat pas, il ne fait que l'aider.

Le Lendemain, ce répètas la même chose que hier soir, entraînement, entraînement, entraînement. Mais avec l'aprantissage rapide du roux, l'entraînement s'avait terminé dans l'après midi, le soir. Kurosaki manipulait quand même bien sa transformation, il soupiras de bien-être. Enfin son corps normal!

Il réalisa alors qu'il était en train de se détendre dans le lit du capitaine. il se leva aussitôt si se n'est que pour se recoucher à cause de Zaraki qu'il le poussa sur le lit.

« O-Oï... Zaraki!  
- La ferme... tu vois pas que je suis occupé? répondit lassé Kenni, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, c'était Ikkaku.  
- euh... bon je vois que c'est déjà amorcé. Mais je tiens à préciser que le capitaine de la douzième division voulait faire savoir a tous des effet secondaire de chose là...»  
- Pourquoi n'as t-il pas envoyé un papillion des enfer à tout les capitaines? Questionna Zaraki en mettant sa main sur la bouche d'Ichigo.  
-C'est ce qu'il voulait faire mais il lui a prit un fou délire de le dire a des personne et qu'il répande la nouvel partout au fur et a mesure. Bien sur, le Capitaine Yamamoto sait tout déjà mais dans l'amusement, à gardé l'information, dit Ikkaku, distrait par Ichigo en dessous de son Capitaine.  
- Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'il y a? Marmonna dans sa barbe - qu'il n'a pas - Zaraki.  
- Eh bien, les effet secondaire son en premier lieu, l'instinct ''animal'', en gros. Mais si vous voulez en détaille, c'est que, hum les animaux sont normalement des spécimens pour se reproduire donc, à peut près tout le monde, en bas de 1300 ans environ, aurons euhhh des chaleur... et tout plein de truc, voilà!» fini Ikakku, mal à l'aise.

Puis on entendis une porte se fermer. L'inquiétude d'Ichigo augmenta, sachant très bien se que Zaraki s'aprêtait à faire, et l'éclairage pour Zaraki le fit sourire, c'était pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte héhé. Il dominait de plus, complètement notre petit rouquin!

« P-Pousse toi de sur moi, maudit malade! s'écria Ichigo, pris de panique.  
- Me fais pas chier Kurosaki, pour une fois que tu m'attire autrement, prend le pas mal! sourit Zaraki.  
- Ta gueule et laisse moi m'en aller!  
-Jamais!»

Sur ce, Ichigo se vit pas moins d'une seconde nu comme un ver devant le fou. « AAAH » fut la seul réponse d'Ichigo avant de se faire littéralement dévoré la bouche par celles de Kenpachi. Ichigo oublia tout pendants ce baisé qui ne la pas déplus. Il ne remarqua pas que Zaraki le matais depuis un bout de temps.  
« J'te croyais pas aussi fragile, Kurosaki! Ça me plait...»  
Ichigo rougit à cette réponse murmuré dans sont oreilles.

* * *

**à suivre!**  
Enfin... je vais essayer!  
Mais bon voila je voulais publier ça pour ne pas faire attendre sur un délire, eh bien voilà!

Sérieux, oui je sais j'aurais pu mettre Simiabraz pour Renji mais...** C'ÉTAIS PLUS FORT QUE MOIEUHH J'Y PEUX RIEN**! D:

***** c'est quoi ces porte déjà? K -k... non... me rapelle plus XD

**Et puis ouais, Lucario est trop beau comme pokémon pour Zaraki... je sais, mais je voulais un acier et combat pour aller avec ce fou u_u'**

**Kenni: HEY, T'VEUX PEUT ÊTRE AVOIR ÇA DANS LE FRONT? BAAAAKA!* montre une cuillère***

**Shirokuro: euhhh... pas très convainquant ça '«**

**Kenni: Ah oui? alors c'est ce qu'on va voir!**

***à moitier morte à cause de la cuillère ne plastique de Zaraki*: REGARDE KENNI! ICHIGO S'ENFUIT! VITE VA LE RATRAPPER SI TU VEUX QU'IL AI UN LEMON DANS LE**  
**PROCHAIN CHAPITREEUHHHHHH**

**Ichigo : TEMEEEEE! JE VAIS TE TUER YAOISTE DE MON CUL!**

**Kenni: NAN ! Ton cul m'apartient HYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Euheueheuheem**

**Shirokuro: C'est ça étouffe! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour l'encouragement d'une suite, que je vais essayer de faire, car j'y tien a coeur a celle-ci! ( threat était imprévu pour une suite en fait) ET N'OUBLIEZ SURTOUT PAS QU'UNE CUILLÈRE PEUT TUER!**


End file.
